monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Unusual Monster Truck Events
This page is about unusual circumstances surrounding actual shows. For unusual incidents involving individual trucks, see Unusual Monster Truck Incidents. This is a page dedicated to unusual monster truck events. Theses were events that had strange weather, venue problems, or other problems. Las Vegas- Monster Jam World Finals 6 At Monster Jam World Finals 6, it rained for the first half of the show, resulting in rather muddy conditions during the racing competition. This is the first time the World Finals would ever have rain. This would happen again at World Finals 20, but only during freestyle. Orlando 2019- Monster Jam World Finals 20 In Camping World Stadium, at Monster Jam World Finals 20, a thunderstorm moved into the area during freestyle. The thunderstorm was so severe that it led Monster Jam to delay the event for almost an hour and a half. This is the second and most recent time the World Finals would have rain. Cardiff- 2010 At the 2010 Cardiff, Wales Monster Jam event, there was one truck which did not freestyle: Drew Thornton and Podzilla didn't freestyle due to the height of the truck's seat. Houston 2011- Show 3 At Houston Show 3 in 2011, a bird flew into Reliant Stadium (known today as NRG Stadium) and started flying around the track. Animal Control was called in and the bird was eventually captured. Anaheim- 2011 During one of the Anaheim events in 2011, a fan ran across the track. He was eventually caught by USHRA officials and security and taken out of the stadium. Buck, PA- 2012 At the August 2012 monster truck event at Buck Motorsports Park in Lancaster County PA, the entire event order was changed due to weather. Due to the risk of heavy rain the track went from the timed racing, straight into freestyle and then to the drag racing, instead of the normal format of racing before freestyle with an intermission and tuff truck racing. The drag racing never happened as three of the four trucks broke during the timed element and freestyle. The broke trucks were Bigfoot, Iron Outlaw, and Viper. The monster trucks ended with Bounty Hunter performing slap wheelie attempts, as the only undamaged truck, instead of the planned Bigfoot attempts after timed racing. Shortly after the monster trucks ended heavy rain and wind began at the track, justifying the monster truck change. Atlanta- 2015 Following Max-D's freestyle in Atlanta in 2015, a streaker ran across the track. He was captured and taken off the track by USHRA officials whilst running off one of the dirt ramps. Newark- 2016 Monster Jam had scheduled a weekend of three events for their first weekend at the Prudential Center in Newark, NJ. The Thursday before the shows a massive blizzard hit the north eastern U.S., dropping over two feet of snow in Delaware, Pennsylvania, and New Jersey. The two shows on Saturday were canceled due to the snow. One shows was able to be done on Sunday at 4:30 pm. Not many fans were able to attend and only half of the ATV racers scheduled to race were able to get to the arena. Wilkes- Barre 2017 During the Saturday 1PM show in Wilkes- Barre, PA in 2017, weather delayed the show for several minutes. During intermission for the Triple Threat East event, severe thunderstorms moved into the area, a tornado warning was even issued for the general area. The track crew and mechanics raced to bring all the trucks inside the arena: even though the event was indoors, the trucks were all parked outside due to the small size of the Mohegan Sun Arena. A few minutes after the conclusion of the ATV races just after intermission the arena lost a portion of its power, with the main lights and the ventilation system cutting out. The main concourse lights and video board continued to work. The speedster obstacle course was run with the lighting that was available. The lost power came back in time for freestyle. It rained so hard that some of the paint was washed off the cars used for freestyle. Category:Monster Truck Incidents